


The Few Things

by Kailee008



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: A Few Things, Based on a song, F/F, Long Shot, Love, NSFW, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailee008/pseuds/Kailee008
Summary: A one shot based on the song "A Few Things" by JP Saxe ft Charlotte Lawrence.





	The Few Things

**_I don't say what’s on my mind quite as much as you'd like me to_ **

**_I've been hearing that my whole life, I promise, it's not just you_ **

**_But I so confidently want you that_ **

**_When you say you're insecure about my feelings I don't take you serious_ **

**_But if you need me to tell you more_ **

 

Lou studied the stoic woman who now shared a bed with her. Even though Deb was half asleep, she could feel the blonde’s stare. Lou had brought up the topic of moving away from New York the week before. Debbie told Lou she had to think about it. So they danced around the topic all week. It was easier than they had thought with the rest of the girls to keep them preoccupied and thinking about other things. Though now that it was night and they were alone in the loft. It was getting hard to avoid.

 

Deb never really spoke her mind when it came to personal feelings. They were always so far down on her list of things that needed to be taken care of she honestly sometimes didn’t know how to communicate them. She had spent most of her life trying to cover them up. The job came first and foremost, but after the heist, they just pulled her itch to do something was relieved for the time. Now she was able to focus more on those feelings and she was so confident in what she felt. She knew exactly what she wanted and that was to be anywhere Lou was. California, Connecticut, Arizona, or Naples, France, she didn’t care. But finding the words to say was harder than she expected.

 

“Do you want me?” Lou asked, breaking the silence between them. Debbie opened her eyes and turned toward her lover.

“What do you mean?” Debbie asked as she looked at the blonde curiously.

 

“I mean, do you want me? Do you want this? Do you want to even begin a forever with me, I mean after all this time I could see you wanting something different. But I just, I need to know if I’m crazy or if this is something you actually want,” Lou said while trying to study Deb’s face for a reaction.

 

“Lou, you know what I want,” Debbie said as she looked back at Lou with the same confused look.

 

“No Debbie I don’t,” Lou said as she sat up. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “You’ve been acting weird all week. You have been distant but not distant enough for any of the other girls to notice. You’ve been even more opposed to physical contact than usual. You walk out of a conversation if anyone brings up the word California or moving. Yet you pull me back down to bed when I try to get up. You have that whine in your voice when we’re alone that guilts me into doing your bidding. You won’t let me go anywhere alone. So, no I don’t know what you want.” She knew Deb better than anyone, but she honestly couldn’t get a read on what Deb wanted for a future. They had talked about running away to California together and starting that normal life, but with everything that had happened, Lou didn’t know if that was still truly on the table.

 

There was a moment of silence where Deb’s heart tried to break out of the rib cage it was encased in. Her words were stuck to the roof of her mouth like caramel and her throat felt drier than the desert. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Despite Lou being so confident in everything else she did, her relationship with Debbie was something she needed more reassurance on. Debbie knew this too. She also knew that she had lost the woman once to words being left unsaid, she didn’t want to let that happen again.

 

**_You're one of the few things that I'm sure of_ **

**_You're one of the few things that I know already_ **

**_I could build my world of_ **

**_One of the few things that I'm sure of_ **

**_And I want you to unravel me_ **

**_Come closer, come closer_ **

**_Come closer, come closer_ **

 

“Lou… baby, I’m sorry” Debbie sat up and took the blonde’s face in her hands. She pressed her forehead against Lou’s. “You’re one of the few things that I’m sure of. You’re one of the few things that I already know I could build my world of.. I want us, I want California, I want a wedding with a dress for me and a suit for you. I want the house with the nice yard with a pool. I want big fluffy dogs and sly soft cats. I want to carry your kids. I want 2 girls and 2 boys. I want those stupid parent teacher conferences. I want threatening boyfriends and girlfriends who date our babies. I want everything else we talked about when we were 19. I’m not sure of a lot of things when it comes to my own personal wants, but this is one of the few things that I am sure of. I want to do that all with you and only you. I want you to be the one that unravels this mess of mine..” Debbie said softly.

 

Lou could feel the lump in her throat grow as she saw Debbie having a conversation with herself in her head. The way Deb’s eyes pleaded out, Lou knew exactly what Deb was trying to talk about.  She pulled the brunette closer to her and she held her tightly. They stayed like this for what felt like forever. The room was silent except for the soft sounds of their breathing and sheets rustling whenever someone needed to shift.

 

**_I don't say what's on my mind quite as much as you'd like me to_ **

**_And often when I'm quiet you worry I'm hiding from you_ **

**_And I know I keep a lot to myself_ **

**_But still you're more part of me than anybody else_ **

**_So if you need me to tell you more_ **

Debbie looked into Lou’s crystal blue eyes and bit her lip. As she began to open her mouth it felt as if there was flour caking her mouth. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“I know I don’t say what’s on my mind quite as much as you’d like me to. And often.. like now, when I’m quiet you worry I’m hiding from you.. and I know I keep a lot to myself.. But you Lou, you’re still more part of me than anybody else. You know me better than anyone else. You can read my mind so well sometimes I think you have some sort of device in me. And God baby, I want you more than I want to breathe sometimes. I sometimes even forget to breathe because you’re in the room and you just have this aura that steals everything from me. You steal heart beats, my attention, my focus, my thoughts, my impulse control and my breath. Even so.. if you need me to tell you more…” Deb whispered softly.

 

**_You're one of the few things that I'm sure of_ **

**_You're one of the few things that I know already_ **

**_I could build my world of_ **

**_One of the few things that I'm sure of_ **

**_And I want you to unravel me_ **

**_Come closer, come closer_ **

**_And I want you to unravel me_ **

**_Come closer, come closer_ **

**_And I want you to unravel me_ **

**_Come closer, come closer_ **

 

“You’re one of the few things that I’m sure of, you’re one of the few things that I know already I could build my world of. I want you to be the one who unravels this hard exterior. I want you to peel back the layers so that you can see that I want everything that we had planned when we were 19 and more. I want you to peel back the layer that shows you that I want to get married and have a huge wedding. I want the dress and the suit and the beautiful flowers and a lousy DJ and etc. I want you to unveil the layer that shows you that I want to start a family with you. I want to carry your children, 2 boys and 2 girls. I want you to unravel the layer that tells you that I want a big house and a big yard with dogs and cats. I want you to be the only one that uncovers me in the morning every single morning for the rest of our lives. And I want you to be the one that discovers the layer that says that while I push everyone I love away from me, it truly means that all I want you to do is pull me closer..” Debbie continues. She brushes the blonde’s hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. Lou’s eyes can’t help but tear up. Her heart is bursting with happiness as she hears these words flow so gracefully out of Debbie’s mouth. Lou presses her lips against Deb’s and their lips begin to explore each other. They know how they feel against each other, they’ve known since they were 18, but they still love to act as if this is the first time.

Lou rolled on top of Deb and their bodies intertwined. A moan escaped Deb’s mouth as Lou slipped her tongue in. Their tongues danced together but there was also some tension. Their tongues have been fighting for dominance since their first kiss. Lou was the one who usually gave up first but tonight Deb let Lou win.

 

“Unravel me Lou…” Deb whispered sexily.

 

Lou couldn’t control herself after hearing those words. She ripped Deb’s shirt off and began to leave marks desperately trying to cover Deb’s chest. Deb moaned loudly and held Lou’s head down against her chest. She loved feeling those lips against her bare skin. While it gave her goosebumps, it felt so natural for them to be there. Lou unbuttoned Deb’s jeans and slipped them off along with her underwear with one swift movement. She wasted no time spreading Deb’s legs and diving into her ocean.

 

“Oh my goood.. Lou!” Debbie moaned out. Lou just smirked and slipped her tongue inside Deb’s core. God was she warm and already soaking wet. Lou licked slowly yet with pressure. She could feel Deb’s walls twitching around her tongue. She licked until she felt comfortable enough that Deb was turned on enough for her to replace her tongue with 2 fingers.

 

“Lou!” Debbie gasped as she felt Lou slide her long soft fingers inside of her. Lou looked up at Debbie worried scared that she had hurt the brunette, but that worry was washed away as she heard Deb moan and wriggle underneath her.

 

Her fingers moved in and out of the brunette as they made a “come hither” motion. Lou took her time to find Ocean’s g-spot. She knew exactly where it was, but she loved teasing the brunette. She loved seeing her body react and guide her fingers toward her g-spot. She loved how she had so much control over Deb’s pleasure, she didn’t have much control of Deb at all but when it came to their sex life, Lou had the most power.

 

“Uhhhhh baby please don’t tease..” Debbie whined. She pushed herself further down onto Lou’s fingers and let out a string of cuss words as she felt the blonde’s fingertips rub her spot. She could feel herself slowly falling apart. While teasing was part of their routine, Lou took her time because she wanted to cherish Deb. She also wanted Deb to know how much she appreciated Deb trusting her with being the one to unravel her.

 

Lou’s tongue swirled around Deb’s swollen clit and her fingers played in her core. Her orgasm was building quickly in her stomach as she was being stimulated in two places. Lou could honestly do this for hours. She could kiss, suck, pull, bite, lick and feel Debbie all day and all night long. She never grew tired of making her woman cum. The brunette’s noises were like their own personal song that played just for Lou. The way the older woman’s body danced for her, like it was her own personal show. Lou knew how to draw out Deb’s pleasure to a painfully slow pace or how to make her cum within minutes. Tonight she was going to be nice and let her lover cum naturally.

 

“I’m close Lou Lou..” Debbie moaned softly. She bucked her hips as Lou picked up her pace. Her fingers explored inside of Debbie and made sure to reach every single spot she could find. She loved being able to feel Deb from the inside. Not many people could ever say they got to see or know Deb’s inner workings, but Lou could say that she not only knew the inner workings of Deborah Ocean, but she’s felt physically inside of her too.

Lou could honestly do this for hours. The blonde used the tip of her tongue to hit Deb’s clit exactly where it was the most sensitive. Most would assume it was the tip, but for Deb, it was down further, like right below. This was a sure way to get her to cum. She did not have much time before her back began to arch as her walls contracted around Lou’s fingers. A long string of sex noises filled the room.

 

**_I don't say what’s on my mind quite as much as you'd like me to_ **

**_I've hearing that my whole life, I promise, it's not just you_ **

**_You're one of the few things that I'm sure of_ **

**_You're one of the few things that I know already_ **

**_I could build my world of_ **

**_One of the few things I'm sure of_ **

**_And I want you to unravel me_ **

**_Come closer, come closer_ **

**_Come closer, come closer_ **

 

Once Deb’s orgasm had finished she found herself getting lost in Lou’s eyes. She loved watching the blue eyed woman’s pupils dilate every time Deb looked at her. She found it so amusing that Lou’s body gave off actual signals that she was hopelessly in love with the brunette. While Deb still found it sometimes hard to believe, those natural reactions reminded her.

 

“Thank you for tonight my love.. I again am so sorry that I don’t say what’s on my mind as much as you’d like me to. And I know I’ve been hearing that my whole life. I promise it’s not just you I am quiet with, but I suppose the main reason I am so quiet with you is because I am often times afraid. I’m not so much afraid of you as I am the you my mind likes to pretend you are sometimes. I know you’d never do half the stuff my brain makes up but I still get scared. Though  please... “ Debbie said earnestly. She took Lou’s face in her hands and stared directly into those sky blue topaz eyes. “Please never doubt that I love you. You’re one of the few things that I am sure of. You’re one of the few things that I know already I could build my world of. You’re the only one I want to be able to break down these walls. And all I want us to be is closer..” Debbie concluded.

 

“Oh darling, I promise I will never doubt your love again.. And I promise, that I will unravel you in the safest way possible,” Lou whispered back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! I thought I'd write another one shot. While I love a good fuck, sometimes the women need to take it nice and slow. Soft yet sexy. Well I hope you're having a great night/day whenever you're reading this. Thank you so much!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
